bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Odette
Odette is a set of ice skates. They have the ability to freeze enemies whilst attacking. They can only be used in the foot slot. When moving around while wearing the skates, the player will skate instead of run, allowing for faster movement speed, and also leaves a trail of ice behind (though it is only for aesthetics). In-Game Description "These skates hold the soul of the Demon Witch Odette, who traded her soul for eternal youth, transforming into a swan. Residing in the frozen Hell of Cocytus, legend has it that Odette made a pact with the stubborn Demon Queen Odile, allowing her to fall to her prefered circle of Hell. Odette, said to have prided herself on her ice magic abilities, lends these skates the terrifying ability to summon the cold." How to Obtain Find all three LP pieces on chapter six. The first piece will be behind you as the level begins, in a chest. The second piece is soon after, in the area where you fight the 2 Inspired: near where you enter, there is a pile of rocks; smash these to reveal a chest containing the LP piece. The final piece will be given to you later in the chapter as a reward for defeating the Joys. Unique Traits Odette will increase your movement speed and cause you to "slide" for a moment after you stop. This can allow for longer reach jabs and kicks and gives you the ability to slide your dodges, allowing you a noticable boost in mobility. Executing kick attacks with the Odette also causes enemies to become frozen solid for a short duration, with multi-kick flurries increasing the chance of this occuring greatly. Once frozen, enemies may be lifted and thrown similar to cars and dumpsters. This freeze can be afflicted upon all non-boss enemies in the game other than Kinships, Braves, and Beloved. Bullet Climax: When executed this will cause Bayonetta to spin with one skate outstretched, hitting nearby enemies in quick succession with it's blade. Two of these attacks in a row are usually enough to freeze an Angel solid. Charge Modifier: Holding down the Kick button (B/Square) will transform Bayonetta's kick attacks into either a flurry of quick kicks or a set of spinning sweep kicks. Rappidly pressing the button durring the animation will increase the number of kicks or sweeps, allowing her to freeze enemies more rappidly. Unique Combo: '''Kick->Kick->Kick->Kick. A set of four kicks, each of which can be charged into a flurry of kicks. If the fourth and final kick is charged the last kick will also let loose a Wicked Kick. This combo can also be executed after the Punch->Kick combo, effectively creating a rather unique Punch->Kick->Kick->Kick->Kick->Kick combo that can't be preformed with any other feet weapons. '''Fire Immunity: '''Equipping '''Odette will allow Bayonetta to skate on shallow molten ground without taking damage. Though Fire Affinities and Ardors will still have immunity to her kicks and cause damage to her if she touches them. Trivia *Odette is named for the protagonist of Swan Lake. Odile, mentioned in the game description, is the black swan and her rival. *Cocytus, mentioned in the description, is the lowest circle of hell wherein Lucifer flaps his wings to freeze a lake made of his tears. *The perfume gives Bayonetta a Tutu when she wears Odette, making her look like a figure-skater; this also references the weapon's origins in ballet. *Jeanne's variant of this weapon, Karen, are red, as a reference to the Danish fairy tale, "The Red Shoes", and Karen is the main character that wears these shoes to dance forever *The LP used to unlock Odette is named after Waldteufel's "Les Patineurs, Op. 183, or 'The Skater's Waltz'." Category:Weapons